revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Endurance
Endurance is the 12th episode of Season 3 and is the 56th episode overall. Summary FOREVER CHANGED, EMILY FIGHTS TO COME TO TERMS WITH HER NEW IDENTITY -- Physically and mentally broken, Emily finds herself more lost than ever while her enemies circle closer. But one game changing revelation will ignite a new path of destruction. Recap Emily claims to be fully recovered mentally, but she feels as though she’s failed in her mission. She’s ready to admit defeat. Aiden wants Niko to sneak her out of the hospital. He lets her know that he reconnected with Emily. He’s sorry she had to find out this way after their unresolved romantic past. Nevertheless, he needs her help. So, Niko introduces herself to Victoria. A recovery room for Emily is set up inside Grayson Manor. Niko is there playing the role of a caring nurse. When a confused Emily awakens in her new surroundings, Victoria is hovering to welcome her home. She does this with the most sinister of smiles. Daniel wants Margaux to focus in the return of the vengeful Lydia Davis regarding her story on his wedding and the shooting of Emily Thorne. Of course, that’s all speculation at the moment. Emily wonders aloud to Conrad as to why she would do such a thing. In other news, Sara is back to work at the Stowaway after her suicide attempt. In truth, she didn’t actually try to kill herself. She tells Daniel she got drunk and passed out in the tub by accident. There’s a heated exchange until Jack steps in. He promptly decks Daniel and orders him out of his bar. Jack then lets Margaux know that it was Daniel who shot Emily. This puts the magazine article on hold. Victoria wants to keep Patrick safely away as she further tries to expose Emily. The two of them get into a heated argument about trust. This sends Patrick back to Nolan. The two of them make a late date. Of course, it’s all a ruse. Patrick is still loyal to his mother. Over at Grayson Manor, Jack brings Carl by to visit with Emily, who explains why she hasn’t fingered Daniel for her shooting. She fears the Graysons will fight back. That could be dangerous as long as she’s their prisoner. Jack gives Emily Carl’s stuffed doggy to keep her safe. Nurse Niko reveals to Emily that she is actually the daughter of her mentor, Takeda. She has no idea that Aiden is the one who killed her dead dad. Niko hears Victoria talking to him about his plan to swipe the Infinity Box. She also learns about how Aiden proposed. Niko punches Emily in the gut to remind her of the pain the Graysons caused her. She’s angry that her father’s student now wants to give up the fight, or so she says. If that’s truly the case, Emily will have to survive without Niko’s help. Victoria lets Emily know that her wounds from the shooting have left her unable to conceive children in the future. This is devastating news. Emily is beyond upset. Aiden is also angry when Niko spins the news that his secret fiancée is staying put at Grayson Manor. Elsewhere, Daniel tells Sara that Emily lied about being pregnant. This newsflash sends her back into his arms. Patrick is trying to get Nolan hammered, but soon realizes his date has been drinking water the entire time. That means it’s time for Plan B. Patrick knocks Nolan unconscious with a log in order to swipe the Infinity Box. He delivers it to his mother asking in return that she tell him the truth about his past. After Patrick leaves, Victoria opens up the Infinity Box. She looks inside. She confronts Emily about the contents. She plans to expose her as a fraud. Judging by the slight smile on Emily’s face, this is just fine with her. She calls an impromptu press conference to announce that she was, indeed, shot by Lydia Davis. Emily says she and her new hubby are offering a $10 million reward for Lydia’s capture. She later chats with Nolan about this turn of events thanks to the walkie talkie hidden in Carl’s stuffed doggy. The Infinity Box that Patrick swiped was switched before Nolan was knocked out. Emily later meets with Aiden to explain why she got back to her revengenda. It was the news that she can’t have children that strengthened her resolve. It’s also forcing her to end things with Aiden. This sends him back to Niko, who wants to avenge her father’s death. But not before getting intimate with Aiden. Margaux is ticked because she missed her deadline for her story. Jack apologizes for being the one who placed doubt in her mind after learning that Emily falsely fingered Lydia. Conrad pays off the assistant who was bringing the first issue of the magazine to the printer so he could have a sneak peek. As for Emily, she tells Daniel that she knows he’s the one who shot her. She claims she still loves her husband though. She lets him and Victoria know that she’s not going anywhere. Emily says, “It seems I am home after all.” Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Grayson * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Annabelle Stephenson as Sara Munello *Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne *Stephanie Jacobsen as Niko Takeda *Nazneen Contractor as Jessica Roche Co-Starring Cast *Holly Hawkins as Dr. Angela Sturman Uncredited *Conor Leslie as Bianca *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda (archive footage) Quotes :Emily: Where am I? :Victoria: At Grayson Manor, of course. Welcome home ---- :Emily: It seems I am home after all. ---- :Emily: I know it was you Daniel ---- :Victoria: Fate can be so cruel ---- :Emily: I found out I can't have children. They took my father, my mother, my best friend. And now this? ---- :Emily: Hate is a lot like love. You can't force it. You can't fight it. You just have to embrace it when it comes along. Gallery Videos Revenge 3x12 Promo Endurance|Promo Sneak Peek "Endurance" HQ|Sneak Peek Pictures 3x12 1.jpg 3x12 2.jpg 3x12 4.jpg 3x12 3.jpg 3x12 5.jpg 3x12 6.jpg 3x12 7.jpg 3x12 8.jpg 3x12 9.jpg 3x12 10.jpg 3x12 11.jpg 3x12 12.jpg 3x12 13.jpg 3x12 14.jpg 3x12 15.jpg 3x12 16.jpg 3x12 17.jpg 3x12 18.jpg 3x12 19.jpg References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes